Mistyrella
by Neko-chan4
Summary: Misty lives with three bossy older sister who never give her a break. She just wants to go to Jesse's big bash, but she's stuck cleaning the gym pool. With the help of a certain "fairy", can she make all her dreams come true (twisted and not)? A parody


Mistyrella

Mistyrella

By Nichole (Neko-chan) Johnson

A short but sweet (well, more like humorous) story where our favorite characters from Pokémon do they're own modern version of a well-known fairy tale (can you guess which one?).WARNING: Some slightly bad language and mature themes.Your mom ever scold you for saying crap?You probably shouldn't read this.(At least, not when she's in the room ^_^)

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Misty.She lived in Cerulean City with her three ditzy sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet, who all treated her like crap.

Daisy:Hey, Sis!Are you done cleaning that pool yet?Like, we're _waiting here!_

Lily:Yeah, hurry up!We've got a show tomorrow morning and we need it clean!

Violet:I am _not swimming in a dirty pool!Eew, it would, like, totally ruin my hair!_

Misty:Yeah, yeah!Don't get your panties in a bundle!*scrubs at the empty pool for awhile*You _could help, you know!_

Daisy:Eew, and ruin our brand new manicures?!

All three squeal in disgust and exit the room.

Misty:*sighing dramatically*What a bunch of airheads!Why do I have to be related to those three _cream puffs?!_

There is a bright flash of light and a puff of smoke.

Misty:What the…?!

A young man dressed all in black with blue hair appears over the pool.

James:Luke, I am your father!*looks at a piece of paper in hand*Whoops, wrong script!*tosses it away*Hi!I'm your fairy godmoth—I mean, fairy godfather!

Misty:Huh?*behind her hand to him*Aren't I supposed to have a fairy god_mother?_

James:Yeah, but Jesse…had an…accident…so I had to fill in.Oh, by the way; I had to change some of the lines, so bear with me.

Misty:Uh, okay…Um, are you supposed to be floating like that?

James looks down and realizes he's suspended over the pool.

James:Uh-oh…*falls*

Misty:Are you okay?

James:Oww…

Misty:Why are you here, anyway?I hope you came to help me get out of this hellhole.

James:*getting up and dusting himself off*Sort of…See, I'm your fairy godfather—

Misty:The Godfather? 

Excerpt of James in Italian mafia get-up smoking a cigar. 

James:*pushing the excerpt out of the way with some difficulty*Wrong kind of godfather!*catches his breath*But I _do have an offer you can't refuse.It just so happens that there's this party at Jesse's tonight—_

Misty:I thought you said she had an accident?

James:Um, well…

Misty:Ah, who cares!Just get on with it, I don't have all day—I've got a pool to clean!

James:Then stop interrupting!As I was _saying, there's a party at Jesse's—_

Misty:*under her breath*Stupid brat!Getting out of fairy duty just to throw some stupid party…!

A beach ball hits her in the head.

James:SHUT UP!!She's having a party so you should go in disguise and meet some guy to marry you and get you out of this hellhole so you can live HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!

Misty:Sheesh, what's _your problem?!_

James does a face fault.

Misty:*thinking out loud*I should go to that party.My sisters will probably be going though, and they might recognize me.If they knew I was going to a party instead of cleaning the pool…!What should I do?

James:*sourly*I don't know—ever considered suicide?I'd be happy to help.

Misty:*ignoring him*I know, I'll disguise myself!But…where will I get a disguise?*looks at James expectantly*

James:What?!

Misty:*sighs*You're _supposed to give me a disguise to wear to the party!Duh!_

James:Oh, uh, yeah…*pulls a few outfits out from behind his back*Let's see…I've got this princess gown, a nice policewoman's suit, hmm…oh, this hula outfit…I swear I had—ah!Here it is!How about this cute sweater vest and skirt set?

Misty:Those look familiar…

James:*sweat dropping*I…ah…got them on sale at Wal-Mart.Yeah, that must be where you saw them…heh,heh…All part of being a fairy godfather…yeah…

Misty:Well…it's a little big for me, but I'll take the last one.But I'll still look pretty much the same.Got any wigs?

James:*getting more sweat drops*Maybe…

Misty:Stop acting weird and give me the f****ing wig!!

James hands her a wig of wavy, brown hair (familiar?).

James:Well, _my job's done.Party's in an hour—later!_

He disappears in a puff of smoke.

Misty:*coughing*Stupid special effect smoke!

Fifty-five minutes and twenty-three seconds later…

Misty:Crap!How am I supposed to get to the party?!Jesse's is all the way across town!

A taxi drives up.The sign on it reads 'Pumpkin Coach Taxi Lines.'

Misty:Hah!A taxi!312 Rocket Lane, and step on it!

Jesse's house across town.The party is already underway.

Jesse:_Why hasn't this punch bowl been spiked yet?!Bring me some vodka, then fire yourself for your laziness!_

Servant:Yes, Miss Jesse…

Brock:Hey, Jesse!Great party!

Jesse:Why thank you, Brock!It was a lot of work and effort, but being _me, it all worked out perfectly!_

Brock:Definitely!

Jesse:*in a sweet, conniving voice*Oh, Brock?Could I ask a…favor of you?

Brock:Uh, sure.

Jesse:STOP HITTING ON MY GUESTS!!!YOU'RE SCARING THEM AWAY!!!

Brock somehow disappears into the crowd.

James rushes in; out of breath.

James:Misty's…coming…!

Jesse:*in a sugary voice*Thank you _so much for doing that fairy thing for me, Jamesy-wamesy!Granting wishes is __so not me!*looking around for servant*Now __where is that dimwit with the vodka?!_

James:Whatever.Did I miss anything?

Jesse:No, but if you see a funny looking guy with some alcohol, smack him over the head for me, will 'ya?

James:Can do!Where's Meowth?

Jesse:At the door waiting for Offspring.They _still haven't arrived!_

James:You got _Offspring to come?!__Kick-ass!Hey, isn't that the guy you wanted me to smack?_

Jesse:Why that little…!*runs off to kick the servant's ass*

In a corner at the opposite side of the room, Ash and Brock are standing.

Brock:What's the matter, Ash?Aren't you having fun?

Ash:Oh, the party's great!I'm just bummed 'cuz my parents are trying to get me to marry so they can get me out of the house.

Brock:*sweat dropping*Aren't you a little…_young to marry?_

Ash:Tell that to my parents.

Misty walks in.

Misty:Hey, Meowth!Where's Jesse?I want to thank her for inviting me to the party.

Meowth:Do I know you?

Misty:*muttering to self*I guess this disguise really _does work…_

Meowth:Hey, goil!Did you pass Offspring on ya way here, by any chance?

Misty:No.Why, are they coming?!

Meowth:*sarcastically*No, they're gonna' have a picnic in da front yard.OF COURSE DEY'RE COMING!!*scratches her*

Misty:*dazed*Nice…talking to you…Meowth…!

Daisy:_Oh my God!Did you hear that?!Offspring's coming!_

Lily:Like, wow!I can't believe Jesse got them to come!

Violet:Hey, there she is now!I think she, like, wants us to have some punch!

Lily:Let's go!And while we're over there, we can, like, share beauty tips!

Daisy:For sure!I just _have to know where she gets those boots!_

All three walk off, chattering amongst themselves.

Misty:Wow!That was a close one!I can't believe they didn't recognize me!

Ash walks up.

Ash:Hi!I don't think I've seen you before.What's your name?

Misty:Er, um…Petunia!

Ash:Petunia?What a, er…lovely name…Do you wanna' dance or something?

Misty:I guess.

They dance to the stereo music—Offspring _still hasn't shown up.Amazingly Ash doesn't trip over his own feet.Or Misty's.Give the kid an award._

Ash:My name's Ash.Do you live around here?

Misty:Ah…no!I'm an…exchange student!

Ash:From where?

Misty:Um…uh…Hawaii!

Ash:Strange…you don't _look Hawaiian…_

Misty:Well…just goes to show how much you know about Hawaii!

Ash:Hey!Are you implying I'm stupid?!

Misty:Maybe!

Ash:Oh yeah!Well…what's Hawaii's national bird?

Misty:You tell me!

Ash:I asked you first!

Misty:Only because you don't know!

Ash:I do too!

Misty:Do not!

Ash:Do too!

Misty:Do not!

Ash:Do _too!!_

Misty:Do _not!!_

Meowth:Hey _lovebirds, break it up!Offspring's here!_

Ash & Misty:Huh?

Daisy:Yay, good music!

Misty's sisters stumble by, wobbling drunkenly and spilling punch all over.Jesse walks up; a bottle of vodka in hand.

Jesse:Weaklings!Can't even handle a little spiked punch!*takes a swig from her bottle*

James walks up with a bottle of his own.

James:Hey Jess, just thought you might wanna' know that Brock's punch drunk and chasing a bunch of girls around the room.

A dozen screaming girls fly by, followed closely by a stumbling, drunken Brock.

Brock:Give me some sweet stuff, Blondie!Hee, hee, hee, hee!

Jesse knocks him out with her empty bottle as he goes by.

Jesse:*diving for James's bottle*Give me that!

James:_You already __had a bottle!It's mine!_

The two continue to fight over the bottle as Ash and Misty sneak away.

Ash:Wanna' go somewhere where we can talk?

Misty:Only if we really _talk._

Ash:Rats!Okay…

Jesse's driveway.

Misty:So your parents are making you get married to get you out of the house?

Ash:Yeah.I don't know what to do!

Misty:Marry me.

Ash:WHAT?!How's _that a solution?!_

Misty:You _do like me, don't you?_

Ash:Well, yeah, but—

Misty:And you want to make your parents happy, right?

Ash:Of course, but—

Misty:Then marry me.

Ash:But we just met!

Misty:So?Romeo and Juliet got married a day after they met.

Ash gets a gigantic sweat drop.

Misty:Okay, bad example.Look, we both need to get married so screw the sensibility and let's do it!If it doesn't work out, we can divorce later!

Ash:I'm not sure about this…

Misty:Can it!You've got a ring to buy!Let's get moving!

Ash:Maybe we should wait a year…

Misty:*looking sneaky*On second thought, why don't we go have some of that punch before we go?

So Ash and Misty got married and lived happily ever after.The End.

James runs in and pushes the "THE END" sign out of the way in panic.He just loves moving the scenery around, I guess.

James:Wait!!!What about the rest of us?!We're important to the story, too!

Oh, yeah, the minor characters…Well, Brock woke up with a major hangover and ended up throwing up so much, he clogged the toilet and they had to call a plumber.Jesse eventually got the bottle, drank it all, then chased James around the room with it several times until she ran into several card tables and they had to call an ambulance to take her to the hospital.Meowth got Offsprings' autograph, then nearly won a game of strip poker with some drunks until they realized he doesn't wear clothes and duct taped him to the mailbox.And last, but not least, Daisy, Lily, and Violet blacked out under the refreshment table and weren't found until the next day, therefore missing their water show and losing hundreds of dollars in profit.

THE END!!!


End file.
